She and the penguins
by AntoniaMBG
Summary: *Tranlate spanish-english* We all know that it is impossible for a human to understand a bunch of penguins and stay and live with them, right? but this will happen thanks to Destiny. Follow Antonia and the penguins on their daily new adventures loaded with humor, friendship and new enemies.
1. The arrival

**The Arrival**

It is 3:00 PM. Skipper and the rest are planning to "spring a ring", so to speak, and then to return it. They were half-way through their plan when the following happened:

Kowalski was carefully picking up the ring, taking care not to touch any glass siding, so as not to trigger the alarm

**Private: **Skipper, why are we doing this?

**Skipper:** You have failed to grasp the plan, Private?

**Private: **Hum…I think so.

Okay. I will explain it again. We are going to "steal" this ring because Kowalski wants to carry out some research because if you have the ring it changes color according to your mood.

**Kowalski:** (Shouts) Skipper! I got it!

His joyful face perfectly described that he could not wait to start on his research.

**Skipper:** Good, let's go before...

Rico gets a tickle in his beak and the others stand to attention in case and Rico begins as if to sneeze, so all these fins come up to Rico's beak to stifle the sneeze, however …

Rico accidentally sneezes and a bomb is regurgitated from his mouth towards the glass display where the ring is housed, making the display burst into a thousand pieces and setting off the alarm.

**Everyone:** Rico!

The one that screams out the most is Kowalski

**Rico:** (Shamefaced) Sorry.

Some alarms are heard in the distance.

**Skipper:** We have to leave here!

The four penguins escape through the back door and commandeer a car from a passing human, speeding off as fast as they can. Two police cars show up and follow them in hot pursuit

**Kowalski:** (Despairs) Skipper, we can only go at 85 kilometers an hour!

Two additional police sirens are heard.

**Skipper:** Wasn't it only two police cars following us? Where did these other two come from?

**Private:** Ask that to that white Ferrari whis is about to overtake us.

**Skipper: **To what?

Just then a young 17 year teen overtakes them.

**Skipper:** (Shouts though the open window) Where did YOU come from?

**Teen:** They have mistaken me for some criminal and I have no time to clear up these things.

**Skipper:** ¿How is it possible that you…?

**Teen:** No time to explain. The only thing that I can tell you is that that car doesn't have any breaks.

Skipper orders Rico to break, Rico does so but to no avail. The teen, on seeing the penguins getting desperate, reflects and decides to help them.

The police cars are on the verge of reaching the two vehicles, Skipper, given his desperate situation, looks towards the teen in search of a plan.

- Jump in! Quickly! – Says the Teen.

Skipper: Rico! Hook-on-a-line!

Rico regurgitates a hook-on-a-aline, and Skipper throws the hook towards the teen and she hooks it on the chassis of her Ferrari while Skipper ties up his end to their breakless junk. The penguins transfer over to the Ferrari.

On everyone entering the Ferrari, Skipper unties the hook and sees how the car crashes into a wall, while the Ferrari speeds away.

Skipper sits in the front passenger seat and she puts a CD on. The song which blares out from the speakers was "pump it" from "The Black Eyed Peas".

**(watch?v=NzWTrooe58E)**

At the first "Ha" of the song she moves her left hand further to the left, and the two police cars, still in hot pursuit, suddenly shift to the left. At the second "Ha" of the song, she moves her right hand still further to the right and the other two police cars shift to the right. With the free step and the third "Ha" from the song, she accelerates still more, making everyone scream, including the stern Rico. Accelareting all the time, she swiftly glides through the gears.

Seconds later, Skipper realises that there's an ambulance coming over which had no intention of stopping, which neither did the teen speeding them onwards.

**Skipper: **Woman! Please stop! We are going to crash! At your age you should know!

**Teen:** Firstly: I can't as I am in the middle of a getaway. Secondly: I am not yet a woman.

Skipper´s wide eyes reveals he isn't quite getting the picture.

**Teen:** I am 17.

**Everyone:** WHAT!?

As the ambulance looms closer

She swiflty shifts gears and narrowly avoids the ambulance.

However they aren't free from the Cops yet, as soon after they find themselves at the center of a junction and completely surrounded.

**Senior policeman:** (Shouts) You are surrounded!

**Teen:** Oh no, I don't think so.

She starts spinning her finger, with the police cars mirroring this movement until the route is cleared. Everyone is frozen in their impression.

After several car spins and errant bullets that the frustrated police start firing, they manage to see a bridge that divides Central Park with another city, while another police unit tear it down so that they can't cross it. The car comes to a screeching halt. The young girl looks at everyone in the car and says to the penguins:

**Teen:** Stay here and don't leave.

She steps off the car. She has short, straight hair with a hair fringe. Her body was sculptured almost like that of a model, and she was very tall.

She claps her hand loudly and the car is left in a sort of invisible force field. Then she raises her arms, palms upwards, and clouds start to appear. The clouds then turn black and so does the sky. A lightning bolt suddenly comes down and fulminates all the vehicles and leaving the policemen in shock. After doing this, the teen climbs onto her car again and accelares as fast as possible, the penguins realising this time what she was about to do: jump the gaping cliff and reach the other side.

She accelerated through the gears from first, second, third, fourth until fifth gear. They were going much faster than they could imagine, up, up until they jumped. The same song was still playing...

_La da di dup dup di die_

_On the stere-ere-ere-re-o_

_Let those speaker blow your mind (blow mi mind, baby) _

_To let it go, let it go, here we go_

_La da di dup dup di die (c'mon ,we're there)_

_On the radi-adi-adi-adi-o_

_The system is gonna _

_Feel so fine- ine-ine-ine-ine_

After this part of the song finished, the car reached the other side of the cliff and they sped off as fast as they could go until they reached the Central Park Zoo. Everyone got out very fast, say "thank you" and hurry away, except Kowalski.

- Thank you, ehmmm ... -

-Antonia. My name's Antonia. - Antonia winks to say goodbye and shouts out while her car speeds off - Bye bye Kowalski!

- Bye An ... Hold on a sec! - How can you know my name if I haven't said it?

**Thank you very much for reading the first chapter from my series. If you liked it please don't hesitate to leave your reviews or in following the story, it is very easy and doesn't cost anything.**


	2. Research

**Research **

Next day in the morning, everything was normal Skipper was having his fish coffee, Kowalski was trying to figure out all of the things that had happened yesterday, Rico and Private were watching TV and all of this was interrupted by "Morning News Flash".

_**Chuck Charles:**__ Yesterday there was a theft at the jewellery and the worlds most expensive ring was stolen. Although the attempted burglary was foiled as the jewellery item was returned to its place by the thieves, the police tried to trap them but proved unsuccessful_.  
**Private:** Skipper! they are talking about the job we did!

**Skipper: **It wasn't a theft, it was a loan.

Skipper and Kowalski sit down to watch.  
_**Chuck Charles: **__The police describe four thieves and an accomplice The thieves are all white: one tall one with glasses, another with a scar across his mouth, another short and the last one with a flat-top haircut. _

While the news reported on this, the penguins were frozen from the impression.

_**Chuck Charles: **__The accomplice is described as having long, wavy hair, and short in height. _

A photo was shown of the five "people"

_**Chuck Charles: **__If seen in town, please report to the police._

**Skipper: **This is impossible! How can they describe us as humans if we don't even look like them?

Kowalski continues on his earlier reflection and at long last solves yesterday puzzle.

**Kowalski:** I know Skipper! All these strange happenings yesterday, plus the visual confusions where done by Antonia.  
**Skipper:** Who?

**Kowalski:** The one that saved our lives

**Skipper: **She? (laught) Kowalski, please! She is just a simple 17 year old teen!

**Kowalski:** Skipper, can a simple teen do all she did? Think in all the details, after climbing into the car.

Skipper looked at him as if he wasn't interested in whatever Kowalski thought.

**Kowalski:** When the ambulance was coming and she had no intention of stopping, she guessed what it was you were thinking of.  
This time Skipper opened/widened his eyes a little more

**Kowalski:** Or what happened when she twirled her fingers - Each time skipper opens his eyes more, or when she raises her arms palm upwards, black clouds formed and...

**Skipper: **Okay, okay, you convince me. What you want to tell me with that?

**Kowalski:** Well… I thought that I could bring Antonia over here, we shall run some tests on her and...

**Skipper: **OH NO! THAT WONT DO AT ALL KOWALSKI!

**Kowalski:** Hey, that was just an option!

**Skipper:** Is there another one?

**Kowalski: **The other would be to research her outside with quite a large machine.

**Skipper: **That one is better.

**Kowalski:** Well, they could discover us.

Skipper becomes alarmed.

**Kowalski:** But, if you want to run the risk I'll go and get my special machine out and ...

**Skipper:** Eeeeehhhhmm, you know what? I was kidding. The first option is muuuuch better. Now, go get her.

Kowalski agrees and goes out to get her.

**Kowalski:** Oh such a difficult task. How am I going to know where she's...?

Antonia appears out of nowhere and shouts "Boo" and loud as she can. Kowalski shouts and drops to the floor. Antonia starts laughing.

**Kowalski:** What the...? Antonia ! he yells out angrily while she laughs. After she's done laughing she looks at her ring.

**Antonia:** What I was expecting: Phosphorescent pink

**Kowalski:** What?

**Antonia: **Well, this is a special ring as it changes color according to one's mood.

Kowalski tries to fake lack of interest, but he was so keen on carrying out experiments on one of those rings that he was about to burst.

**Antonia: **Don't hide me anything, Kowalski. I know what you want. Here.

Antonia makes a ring appear as if from nowhere and gives it to him.

**Kowalski:** Oh, thanks. About that, I'd like to run some tests.

**Antonia:** What? about the magic? Okay, no problem.

They go towards the Zoo and Kowalski goes inside and says:

**Kowalski:** Skipper! I found Antonia!

**Skipper:** Very good. - Now, how is she ever going to come in? - Antonia suddenly appears shrank in size behind Skipper and does the same trick she laid on Kowalski.

**Antonia:** Booo!

**Skipper:** Ahhhh!

Skipper falls off his chair for a second or so, he picks himself up and sees Antonia laughing standing together with Kowalski, and he goes bright red.

**Antonia: **You should have seen your face Skipper!

**Skipper: **... How do you know my name?

**Antonia:** Things from my past, also Kowalski says he wanted to check me over with his machine, due to the strange things that happened yesterday. Are you coming?

Skipper says "yes" and when they reach the lab, Kowlaski brings out his latest invention.

**Kowalski:** This is the Virtudimeter!

**Skipper:** VirtuWHAT! Why not just call it "virtue finder"?

**Antonia:** Skipper, this is a scientific invention and not a little game or something. It is called a Virtudimeter and that's that.

**Kowalski:** WOW, you are the first person I met who can mention one of my inventions without getting tongue tied.

**Antonia:** Okay, lets get to the point, or go to the spot, as the dermatologist would say.

**Kowalski:** Ha! (Laught) You are really funny. Well, put your hand here. If you have less than or up to 10 virtues, then it means you are normal. If you have more...

**Antonia:** If I have more, what?

**Kowalski:** The truth is, I don't know

**Antonia:** Are you kidding me?

Antonia puts her hand where Kowalski said. The machine takes a picture of her hand, prints a piece of paper while giving results out which say:  
NAME: Antonia. AGE: 17 GENDER: Female SPECIES: Human

**Kowalski: **Now come your virtues

VIRTUES: Gracious, Friendly, Strong, Creative, Imaginative, Intelligent, Sincere, Generous.

**Kowalski:** Eight virtues. You are norm…

On realising that Antonia and Skipper were looking at the machine open-mouthed, Kowalski turns around and does the same as her.

The piece of paper that seemed to contain 8 virtues had not finished, but continued up until 50 virtues, and then stops.

The piece of paper is printed out and Antonia reads it in hushed voice.

OBSERVATIONS Antonia is NOT normal and IT DOES NOT MEAN SHE IS A FREAK. She is special and the most kind-hearted person in the world.

Antonia looks at the final printed sheet and says to Kowalski:

**Antonia:** Eeehhm, Kowalski?

**Kowalski:** (Pick up the virtues paper) Tell me.

**Antonia:** Is it normal that a machine flatters you?

**Kowalski:** What?

Kowalski throws away the papers and goes to where Antonia is and reads the printed paper.

**Kowalski:** I think that the virtues "Pretty" and "innate seducer" ought to be highlighted in red... Oh oh, what have I done.

Kowalski prepares himself to receive a sonorous slap, but instead she says:

**Antonia: **(leaves the laboratory) Maybe you are right.

Kowalski breathes a sigh of relief and leave the laboratory.

**Kowalski: **Antonia!

**Antonia: **What?

**Kowalski: **Can you stay more days for check you more time?

**Antonia: **Mmmmmm… Yes. But after one month I have to go to the university. Okay?

**Kowalski: **Okay. Thank you.

**Message for the lector:  
The true version of this series is in Spanish, and I make some changes in this.  
So, the plot of this series will be different, but no the final.  
Reviews if you like the story, please.**


End file.
